


Darum.

by orphan_account



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Gillette und Cyril Figgis finden heraus, warum gerade sie sich immer ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Spielt auf Staffel 5, Episode 10 an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darum.

»Warum müssen wir uns eigentlich immer ein Zimmer teilen?«, fragte der dunkelhaarige Buchhalter von ISIS und setzte sich auf das schmale Einzelbett in seinem Bett in San Marcos. Sein Kollege, der Agent Ray Gillette, lag seitlich im Bett neben ihm und zuckte nur mit den Achseln.   
»Keine Ahnung, aber mir macht es nichts aus.«, sagte er.   
»Ja, mir auch nicht, ich meine wir kommen doch gut miteinander aus.«   
»Sicher, dass du nicht doch auch schwul bist?« Ray lachte laut und zog plötzlich den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke ziemlich weit nach unten, sodass sein weißes Unterhemd zu sehen war. Cyril seufzte.   
»Nein, ich bin nicht schwul Ray. Obwohl... Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass ich Sex hätte und zurzeit würde ich es mit fast jedem treiben.«  
»Ja, ich weiß irgendwie, was du meinst. Ich hatte das letzte Mal Sex vor fünf Monaten. « Ray zog seinen Reißverschluss wieder hoch und legte sich auf den Rücken in sein Bett, an die Decke starrend.   
»Ich vor ganzen acht Monaten. Acht! Aber wie kommt's denn bei dir Ray? Ich meine, du siehst ziemlich gut aus, bist charmant und nett...«  
»Sicher, dass du nicht schwul bist? Aber ehrlich gesagt, das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Mr. Monsterpenis.«  
»Ich hatte eine Penisverkleinerung.«   
»Gibt es das wirklich?« Ray legte sich wieder auf die Seite und sah seinen Kollegen stirnrunzelnd an.   
»Ja. Aber er ist trotzdem noch irgendwie ganz schön groß.«   
»Ach ja? Zeig mal her.« Ray schielte schelmisch zu Cyril hinüber. Cyril schaute Ray empört an und schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch schließlich gab nach. »Na gut.«, sagte er leicht verunsichert und zog seine Hose aus und der blonde Agent, der immer noch auf dem Bett gegenüber lag, hob gespannt die Augenbrauen. Der Buchhalter zog schließlich sogar seine braune Boxershorts aus und präsentierte Ray Gillette sein bestes Stück, auch wenn er sich sichtlich unwohl dabei fühlte.   
»Na ja, also schlaff ist das jetzt nicht besonders beeindruckend. Also, ich meine, nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht wirklich riesig.«, meinte der blonde Agent trocken.   
»Er ist größer, wenn er hart ist!«, wehrte Cyril sich, den die Aussage tatsächlich etwas störte. Ray kam eine Idee. Er wusste nicht, ob der schüchterne Buchhalter sich darauf einlassen würde, aber er beschloss es auszuprobieren.   
»Na, dann hüpf' doch mal zu mir auf's Bett Cyril und lass uns sehen, ob ich ihn nicht vielleicht hart machen kann.« Cyril biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. »W-Wirklich?«  
»Komm schon her.« Ray zwinkerte ihm zu, rutschte etwas weiter zurück auf seiner Matratze und klopfte dann mit der flachen Hand vor sich auf die freie Stelle, um den anderen Mann zu signalisieren, sich dorthin zu legen. Cyril wurde plötzlich ziemlich nervös und hätte fast einen Rückzieher gemacht, aber letztendlich  
konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er Ray irgendwie attraktiv fand und dass er wirklich Lust auf Sex hatte. Er zog sich seine Kaschmirweste aus, das Hemd, das er drunter trug und legte sich dann zu Ray, der sich ebenfalls bis auf Unterhose und Hemd ausgezogen hatte. 

Der blonde Agent fing langsam an mit den Fingerspitzen über Cyrils Brust zu streicheln. Er nährte sich mit seinen Lippen den Hals des Buchhalters und fing an, diesen liebevoll zu liebkosen. Cyril bekam eine Gänsehaut und stöhnte kurz auf. Rays Küsse fühlten sich gut an, sie kitzelten leicht auf der Haut. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken legte sich der blonde Agent nun auf ihn und gab ihm einen langen, und intensiven Kuss, der sich für beide Männer irgendwie vertraut und liebevoll anfühlte, obwohl sie nie vorher auf diese Art und Weise zusammen gewesen waren. Cyril vergrub seine Finger in Rays blondem Haar und küsste ihn noch einmal. Der Kuss fühlte sich für einen winzigen Augenblick irgendwie unwirklich an, so unreal und fern. Zu schön um wahr zu sein, schoss es dem Buchhalter durch den Kopf. Sein Herz klopfte immer schneller, seine Hände wurden schwitzig und er hoffte, dass Ray das nicht bemerkte. Doch der war viel zu beschäftigt damit, wieder Cyrils Brust zu liebkosen, rutschte dann weiter zu seinem Bauch und wanderte dann langsam weiter runter. Ray bemerkte wie etwas hartes gegen seine Brust stieß und legte sich zurück auf die Seite, damit er Cyrils Schwanz streicheln konnte. Tatsächlich war dieser im erregten Zustand ziemlich groß, wie Ray zugeben musste. Wirklich ziemlich groß.  
»Wow Cyril, Lana hat nicht über die Größe gelogen.«, meinte Ray und hob eine Augenbraue, während er weiterhin diesen riesigen Schwanz begutachtete. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Lana ihm das erste Mal von Cyrils riesigen Gemächt erzählt hatte, und wie ungläubig Ray sie damals dabei angestarrt hatte.   
»Kannst du bitte einfach weitermachen?« Cyril wollte jetzt nicht über seine Ex-Freundin nachdenken.   
»Oh. Klar doch.«

Ray umfasste Cyrils Penis mit seiner Hand und bewegte diese dann hoch und runter. Cyril schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise dabei. Dann legte der blonde Agent langsam seine Lippen um das Glied des anderen und saugte vorsichtig an der empfindlichen Spitze. Er schaffte es nicht, Cyrils Penis komplett in den Mund zu nehmen, denn dafür war er einfach zu riesig, denn es waren trotz der Penisverkleinerung bestimmt noch gute 10 Inches. Cyril krallte sich mit der einen Hand in Rays Haaren fest, während er mit der anderen fest in das Bettlaken griff. Ray bewegte seinen Kopf immer schneller vor und zurück und der Buchhalter wusste, dass er kommen würde, wenn Ray nicht gleich aufhören würde. Ehrlich gesagt war ihm das ziemlich peinlich, aber es war so lange her, dass er das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte und Ray machte ihm auf eine komische Art und Weise einfach unglaublich an. Er hatte sich eigentlich nie zu Männern hingezogen gefühlt, aber im Moment war das wie vergessen. Außerdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass Ray ziemlich hübsch war und eine ziemlich angenehme Person war. Er war stets freundlich, höflich und er hasste Archer offenbar genau so sehr wie Cyril selbst es tat. Dadurch fühlte er sich ihm nahe und hatte das Gefühl, ihm voll und ganz vertrauen zu können. 

Der Buchhalter legte seine Hände sanft aber bestimmt auf Rays Schultern und schob den blonden Agenten von sich weg. Ray ließ von ihm ab und war etwas irritiert.   
»Lass es uns machen, bitte.«, hauchte Cyril.   
»Was für ein Glück, dass ich Gleitcreme mitgenommen habe.« , murmelte Ray, stand auf und suchte in seiner Reisetasche nach der Tube.   
»Warte, warum nimmst du Gleitcreme mit?« Ray warf Cyril die Tube hinüber und ebenfalls eine Packung Kondome. »Und Kondome?«  
»Hauptsächlich zum masturbieren. Und na ja, man kann ja nie wissen. Sogar ich könnte ja sogar mal Glück haben.«   
»Also... Wie wollen wir es machen?«  
Ray legte sich wieder neben Cyril, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und schaute den anderen tief in die Augen.   
»Willst du mich ficken, Cyril Figgis?«  
»A-Aber ich habe gar keine Ahnung... Davon. Also mit Männern.« Cyril wollte nichts falsch machen. Und er wollte Ray auch nicht wehtun.   
»Shhhh...« Ray küsste Cyril wieder und zog ihn dann auf sich. Cyril konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ein bisschen nervös war, aber er war auch ziemlich erregt. Sein Penis zuckte, als er das Kondom überzog und einen Spritzer des Geitgels auf seine Finger schmierte. Er platzierte seine Finger an Rays Hintereingang und verteilte dort großzügig das Gel. Ray spreizte seine Beine und legte sie schließlich auf Cyrils Schultern. Der Buchhalter drang in ihm ein und versuchte so vorsichtig wie nur möglich dabei zu sein. Doch als er erst mal drin war, konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Er stieß immer schneller und härter zu, Schweiß rann ihn über die Stirn. Ray lag dort mit geschlossenen Augen, laut stöhnend, ebenfalls verschwitzt, und die Hand um seinen eigenen Penis gelegt. Er wichste sich, während Cyril ihn immer stürmischer fickte. Cyril kam zuerst. Sein Schwanz zuckte heftig im inneren von Ray, was auch diesen schließlich zum Orgasmus brachte. Es war ein heftiger, intensiver Orgasmus für die beiden und sie blieben noch einige Minuten regungslos zusammen auf dem Bett liegen. Sie waren beider voller Schweiß und lauter anderer Körperflüssigkeiten, aber ziemlich glücklich.   
»Weißt du, Cyril«, fing Ray nach einigen Minuten völliger Stille plötzlich an, »Ich glaube, dass das der Grund dafür ist, dass wir uns immer ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Wir harmonieren perfekt im Bett.«  
»Ja, genau. Darum werden wir immer zusammen gesteckt, Ray. Darum.« Cyril musste lächeln, und schaute zu seinem Kollegen und Sexpartner hinüber, der ebenfalls lächelte. Er gab dem Buchhalter plötzlich einen Kuss auf die Wange und Cyril wurde klar, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen war.


End file.
